This Isn't Goodbye
by Izxnxgi
Summary: You wanted it, I gave you it. Here's the sequel to This Isn't Goodbye. It's still in its planning stage right now so the update speed will be a little drawn out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I just thought of this... Don't hate me plz.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Speaking."

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _ **'Creature Thoughts.'**_

 **"Creature Speaking."**

 **This Isn't Goodbye**

It was finally over. The war with Alverez. Zeref was dead. Most of the Spriggan 12 were dead. Only Dimaria Yesta and Brandish Myu were alive.

Erza had been walking through destroyed remains looking for her longtime boyfriend. She hadn't found him yet, but dread washed over her as she thought about what she would see. Wendy, Anna, the Trimen, Ichya and Jellal had followed her asking whats wrong but she didn't reply. She just wanted to find her love. She didn't even get to tell him the greatest new that she didcovered.

Then a thought flash through her mind. Mabye Natsu was at the Fairy Tail guild hall. She went with instinct and ran toward the remains of their guild hall. She came upon the sight of Lucy, Gray, Makarov, Laxus and his group, Lisanna and Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel and levy, and Happy. Lucy and Gray were kneeling next to something and hold it's hands and were shouting. But she could see that the rest were surrounding them. So, she and her group ran up to see what they were around. She could see tears in everones eyes. So she called out.

"Hey what's wrong!" She asked. Mira and Lisanna looked toward her and her group and burst into tears. Lucy and Gray looked at her as well but then looked down quickly. She could barely make out what Gray said.

"Yeah, idiot, it's her." Gray said with tears streaming down his face. Everyone turned away from her as she trembled and walk to the figure she immediatly recognized. Tears were streaming down her face as she sped up. Once she got to were Lucy and Gray were, she dropped to her knees and crawled toward the downed and bloody figure.

It was Natsu Dragneel. He had a puncture wound in his chest and a gash along his torso. Natsu looked up weakly and smiled.

"E...Erza... Hey. *Cough*" Erza looked petrified at the sight of him coughing up blood.

"N-Natsu? What h-happpened?" She stuttered.

"Well... Z-Zeref... *Cough* We... fought and... I killed him." Erza knelt beside him and pick him up against her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"N-Natsu, you'll be alright. W-Wendy will help." She looked to the bluenette, who had been healing him the whole time. Wendy was crying as her hands lit green.

"I-It's no use. I-I keep trying, b-but something blocking it. It's not working!" She screamed. She felt like a failure. She didn't want to let her friend, the one who helped her, made friends with her, _brought_ her to the guild, to die.

"I-It's pro *Cough Cough* probably because... I'm E.N.D." This didn't really shock them considering they got the story from Lucy and Gray. Erza however, was shell shocked. Natsu continued to speak through the pain.

"I'm... Zeref's b-brother... The book of... E.N.D was my... book. I'm Etherious N-Natsu Dragneel. My life force is binded to... Zeref's. *COUGH*" Natsu began a violent coughing fit, before continuing."When I killed Zeref... My life force started to go... away. My I'm tired." Erza started to panic.

"N-NO! Stay awake! Please Natsu, you have t-to stay awake! Please!"

"Hey... E-Erza? I have to tell you something."

"No just save your breath."

"You know... I really wanted to see the world... with you... Your big brown eyes and your beautiful red hair. I love it all. I'm sorry for causing you all so much touble... I was just being an idiot... I would always... causing Gramps money... Pick fight with Gray... Barge into Lucy's house... I must have really been really annoying... But most of all... I was annoying to you Erza... The woman I loved... the most. I love you Erza."

"I-I love you too Natsu! Just stay with me! You have to!"

"Erza... we both know I can't... Man I'm tired." Natsu's eyes started to droop as his breath shallowed.

"No Natsu you _can't_ becuse I-I'm... I'm-"

"I know Erza... I know... after our night... You smelled different.. I thought it was because of our night... but that same smell stuck with you for a few months... I knew you were pregnant... I want you to take care of our child Erza... our love created her... please help keep... Her... Safe... I love you... Both..." Natsu's eyes closed for the last time as he stopped breathing. Erza eyes opened wide in shock and grief.

"N-Natsu?" she started shaking his body. "Natsu!?" She started shaking a little harder as more tears flowed. She closed her eyes and screamed in grief and agony.

"NATSU!"

 **Natsu Dragneels funeral**  
 **6:00 PM**

Every Fairy Tail member, save two, was at his funeral. Makarov was doing the speech while members balled their eyes out. The only members who weren't their were Mira and Erza, the former comforting the latter. Erza had locked herself away in her room and cried. She just lost her love.

The next morning Mira took Erza to Natsus gravestone. Erza and Mira read the gravestone in grief.

 **Here lies**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Father of one,**

 **Lover of Titania,**

 **Savior of The Era,**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer,**

 **Wizard Saint,**

 **Seventh Fairy Tail Guild Master,**

 **Most importantly,**

 **Friend to all.**

Erza cried even harder at this know her lover, Natsu Dragneel, had died.

 **4 Years Later**

Erza had given birth to a little girl that had red hair and cole black eyes. She had long fangs and pointed ears. Her smile was like her fathers, innocent and pure. Her nad was Ayano. She asks about her father almost daily, asking different people of stories and tales about her father.

Erza will never forget the day she lost her love but gained a new kind of love.

 **E.N.D ;)**

 **That's the E.N.D, sorry but I can't stop. Well you like? Was it tear jerking? I know it was short but im kinda on a time limit. Well that's about it.**

 **If you want a sequil, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review, all that jazz.**

 **Later.**


	2. Changes

**Well you asked for it and I did it because I'm a slave to you people.**

 **This is AU(obviously) and I want to get a few things outta the way.**

 **•This takes place 4 years after Alvarez Arc.**

 **•WARNING: Character deaths. I'm not going into detail about who, where, when, but it will happen.**

 **•I'm feeling evil, hehehe... (be afraid.)**

 **•This story with have VERY dark moments in it. Like very detailed torture, rapes and other things of that nature. BE WARNED**

 **•Natsu will be darker.**

 **That's over for now. I'm sad that the manga ended. I personally think that Hiro could have done better with some things. Like giving the spotlight to certaint characters, Lisanna for example. Maybe even dirty some characters,(tarnish their winning streak. *cough* Erza *cough*)**

 **And there is still valid questions.**

 **How old is Natsu? (Even though it's speculated him to be 400 years old.)**

 **What does his E.N.D. form look Like? (This one is personally my question)**

 **Mini rant on Natsu's age:**

 **He can't be 400 years old. Before you burn me at the stake, think about it. He can't be 400 because of him being SENT 400 years into the future by Anna and Igneel. He didn't age or live for 400 years.**

 **Done.**

 **Give me your opinion in the reviews and I'll adress them in the next chapter.**

 **Start.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT, Hiro does.**

 **Changes**

"Sweetheart! Stop running please!" A woman said. She had scarlet hair that reached her mid thigh nd brown eyes. She was dressed in a white button up shirt with a blue bowtie. She had on blue tight jeans and brown high heals.

Thus woman's name was Erza Scarlet, lover of the late Natsu Dragneel. She was walking fast after a little girl, about the age of 4.

She had short, spikey red hair and midnight black eyes. She was running and smiling an innocent smile, showing fangs. Her hair swished behind her, revealing pointy ears. She was wearing a brown shirt with a big red dragon on it and blue jean shorts. She had on red tennishoes with white tips. Around her neck was a scaley white scarf.

"Ayano Makarov Dragneel! Get back here this instant!" Erza yelled to her daughter.

"Only if you catch me mommy!" She screamed back, running faster. Unfortunately, she didn't watch where she was going and tripped on stick and scraped her knee.

"Owwwie!" She screamed as tears welled up. Blood rose to the surface as she held her knee and the tears started flowing.

Erza was at her daughter's side in an instant, hugging her and rubbing her blush hair.(A/N: blush is a shade of red. Thought it's be a fitting Xover of Natsu's and Erza's hair colors.)

"It's okay, you'll be alright." She soothes. Ayano's crying stops as she clings to her mother.

"It hurts, Mommy." She whimpered.

"It's okay we will get Wendy to heal you." Erza smiled. She picked Ayano up and walked the rest of the way.

Once they reached the guild they pushed the doors open. Insid,e the crowd was, as always, brawling. Erza smiled.

"Hi everyone." Ever since she gave birth to Ayano, her personality has gotten nicer. She always has a smile, in place of the stoic expression. She greets everyone with kindness, and she doesn't really stop brawls anymore.

That doesn't mean that the members don't fear her. They still do.

One time a stray bottle from a brawl flew and hit Ayano in the head and... let's just say that Magnolia Hospital was filled to the brim with members who had broken bones and concussions.

Back to the present, everyone froze at her voice and immediately stopped the fight. They returned to their seats, a cold sweat on them. Even Gray, who was immune to the effects of the cold.

Lucy Heartfilia walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey Erz." She smiled.

"Hi Lucy." Lucy caught sight of Ayano and smiled.

"Hi, Baby Girl. How are you?" Lucy asked with a kind smile. Ever since Ayano was born, Lucy has been like a second mother to her. She claimed she owed Natsu that much, but they could tell that it came from the bond she and Natsu shared.

When he had passed, Lucy had taken his passing the second hardest, behind Erza for obvious reasons. It was no secret that Lucy had a crush on Natsu since they had met. It only made them feel more sad that she had to witness the passing.

Mirajane had a little crush on Natsu since childhood wheb they had met. Her crush grew to hard love when she turned 17.

She cried for 13 days straight after his passing. A rumor started that she was in on Natsu's and Erza's relationship. This rumor was proven true when Makarov caught Natsu and Mira making out after hours.

Originally thinking that Natsu was cheating, Makarov ordered them to confess, to which they agreed. They came clean and announced their relationship, shocking the guilds females, and angering the males. Natsu had to be protected by the Titania and the Demon from the angry male population.

"I'm fine..." Ayano replied. Erza smiled at her before looked at Lucy.

"Have you seen Wendy?" She asked.

"She's at the bar." True enough, there at the bar, sat Wendy Marvell. Her hair had grown down to her knees and was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a sea green blouse with black tight jeans and green sandals.

"Wendy! Come over here please." Wendy looks back and smiles. She jogs over to them and hugs Erza, Lucy, and, by defualt, Ayano.

"Hey guys." The 16 year old greets.

"Hey cutie!" Wendy pinches Ayano's cheeks, causing her to pout.

"So what did you need?"

"Ayano scraped her knee on our way here. Could you heal it?" Erza explained.

"Awwww~! It hurt, didn't it? Hold still." Wendys hands glow green before her scrape slowly heals itself. Once it was healed, Ayano smiles and kicks her leg out.

"Thank you Aunt Endy." Wendy smiles at her nickname. Ayano had called 'Endy' since she was 1 and a half.

"You're welcome sweety." Gray walked up to them a minute later.

"Hey ladies." He greeted, shirtless and with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Uncle Gray!" Ayano ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey kid." Gray smiled. For some reason, Ayano was the most adorable kid in the guild, even more adorable than Asuka. Her puppy eyes could smash a person's defences in seconds.

Even Gajeel and Laxus couldn't resist. Laxus always gave her candy, while Gajeel gave her metal sculptures. Levy always read to her, along with Erza. Makarov face her candy as well but a little less than Laxus.

Gray had been more like second father to her. Every time she would fall, he would pick her back up and help her. He always told her that he was her uncle ONLY. He told Ayano that he could never take Natsu's place as her father, for that would disgrace him.

Plus, he could never see him and Erza as a couple, since he sees her as a big sister.

"Where's Uncle Gajeel and Uncle Laxus?" Ayano asked.

"Uncle Laxus is on a mission and Uncle Gajeel is with Levy taking care of their baby." Gray replied.

Levy had given birth to a boy about a month ago. Right now hey were taking care of him at their house.

"Oh, okay!" Ayano said cheerily. She ran over to the bar and sat in front of Mira, who was starting to tell her a story of a boy who was trained by a big red dragon, but the dragon left. The boy traveled to a guild called Gary's trail. There he made friends and had adventures... sounds familiar doesn't it?

Erza smiled as she watched her daughter interact with her second lover. She then frowned a little.

"I wish Natsu could see our little girl... She would love to meet him." She then smiled as she look up to the ceiling.

'I love you Natsu..."

 ***Deaths Grip***

"This mission is of utmost importance. Do. Not. Fail. Me." A shadowed figure said to a man who was bowing.

"Of course... Master." The 'Master' sounded a little strained.

"Now go." The Master commanded. The man nodded before leaving. When the doors closed he took off the hood of his cloak, revealing a head of pink hair and coal eyes.

Natsu Dragneel looked to the sky, a stray tear leaving his eye.

'Just another year, Erza... Ayano..' he continued walking to the door, leaving the Deaths Grip building.

 **End of Chapter**

 **The long awaited Sequel is HERE MY FRIENDS! Sorry it's so short.**

 **You wanted it, you got it. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review all that jazz.**

 **Laters.**


End file.
